


Yawn and Reach

by thatskindaweird



Series: Johnlock Trope Challenge [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskindaweird/pseuds/thatskindaweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submitted for Johnlock Trope Challenge. Prompt "Yawn and Reach" johnlocktropechallenge.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yawn and Reach

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters. Created quickly and submitted from a tablet but I hope you enjoy it.

Sherlock had read that sometimes when one person wanted to be close to another person but they didn't want to be too obvious about it they could simply set closely together and then when the time was right just yawn and stretch, resting their hand behind that other person's head. Unfortunately this practice seem to be more acceptable amongst teenagers and not so acceptable between two grown men, especially when one of the two men likely will not appreciate the gesture simply based on the other parties said manhood. He knew he would have to feel this out slowly.

He starts simply on the first day of his experiment by sitting slightly closer to John on the couch than normal. If John noticed it didn’t seem to bother him. Emboldened by John’s comfort in their closeness the prior night, the next day Sherlock sat close enough on the sofa that their thighs occasionally brushed up against each others. John’s mannerisms suddenly changed and he stiffened, suddenly pulling away so that his leg was no longer in contact. He didn’t move to get up and his conversation stayed it course but the shift was palpable  
Sherlock had set himself to leaving the situation be, it was obvious that John was opposed to anything physical. That was until a few weeks later when John sat just far enough away from Sherlock that it would seem decent to anyone who walked in, but just close enough that Sherlock’s skin tingled with excitement. John let out a ridiculously fake yawn and stretched his arms out (around and behind Sherlock). As his hand rested directly behind Sherlock’s shoulder John allowed his fingers to gently trace a line across Sherlock’s back.


End file.
